


Impulse Control

by FromFarAway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromFarAway/pseuds/FromFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home from a mission.  Based on this tumblr post: http://lesbianathogwarts.tumblr.com/post/118399946573/totallyfubar-nightstargalaxy-totallyfubar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Control

“What”

“Oh, hey honey, you’re back” Clint said with a grin, ditching his Wii remote on the couch and bounded over to give his boyfriend a kiss.

Phil pushed him back and held him at arm’s length, evaluating the situation with narrowed eyes. “I could have sworn that shirt had sleeves before I left. Seeing as it is, in fact, one of your nicer button downs.”

“Well, you see – “

“Never mind” Phil said wearily, hitching his duffel higher on his shoulder “I don’t particularly want to know. I’ve been up since yesterday and all I want to do is unpack and sleep for nine hours.”

Clint huffed a nervous laugh and shifted from foot to foot as Phil headed towards their bedroom

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting you back so soon” Clint called after him “And – and you know what, I kinda want ice cream, do you want ice cream? I’ll just run out real quick and- “

“ _CLINT!”_

Clint glanced longingly at the front door, but reluctantly trailed after Phil to find him standing in the middle of their bedroom pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“I changed my mind. What, precisely, happened here?” Phil said as he gestured emphatically between Clint, the open closet, and the floor.

“Don’t look at me! You’re the one who left me all by myself to go on a cruise!”

“It was a mission – my job! I was investigating and apprehending a pair of international arms dealers. I was not on vacation!”

“You left me all by myself when I was on mandatory downtime, I don’t know what to do with myself when I have so much free time on my hands!”

“A week, Clint. I was gone for _one week_.” Phil nudged the pile of shirtless sleeves on the floor with his foot “Do any of your shirts still have sleeves?”

“Hey, I held out for three days before I cut off a pair of sleeves! After that I figured if I was going in, it would be best to go all in. You helped design my tac suit – you can understand why!” Clint slapped on a cocky grin and struck several poses, flexing his arms “I know you’ve been on a long trip inspecting guns – but have you looked at these guns?” Clint wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Your reasoning, as always, is flawless” Phil said rolling his eyes

“I have no impulse control” Clint said, hooking his fingers in Phil’s belt loops and pulling him closer until their foreheads were touching “That’s what I have you for. You’re like, 85% of my impulse control.”

“And yet I couldn’t stop you cutting all the sleeves off your shirts” Phil smiled softly.

“Hey, at least you got back before I turned all of my jeans into Daisy Dukes”


End file.
